Time of changes
by Muira
Summary: 6e année alternative. Une nouvelle élève arrive à Poudlard pour aider Draco dans sa mission mais quand l’heure du choix approche, quel sera t il ? Slash chap 4 en ligne
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : merci Mme Rowling et désolée si vous n'appréciez pas ce que je fais de vos personnages.

**Note préliminaire **:

Bonjour à tous et bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont ! Je reviens avec une nouvelle fic (désolée pour les autres qui sont un peu en _stand by_) qui restera du point de vue d'un personnage inventé de toute pièce. Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tel que je l'ai créé. L'histoire pourrait être qualifié de beaucoup de choses. C'est une sorte d'UA puisque cette fic va commencer avec la 6e année d'études de nos héros, et qu'elle va changer de celle que vous connaissez. De plus, il y aura des relations homosexuelles, il y aura du sexe, il y aura du sang… Vous êtes prévenus ! ;-)

Pour la longueur de la fic et les mises à jour, je table sur un chapitre par semaine, en espérant qu'elle sera finie fin août, début septembre (c'est à dire une dizaine de chapitres si je réduis le délai sur la fin…) J'espère qu'ainsi ceux qui ne lisent pas Harry Potter en anglais auront quand même de la lecture en juillet ;-) (j'ai bien peur qu'il y ait une diminution des mises à jour à partir du 21 !)

Bonne lecture !

**Prologue**

_Plus qu'ils ne volent, ils viennent à part entière au délice de l'être : oiseaux du plus long jour et du plus long propos, avec leurs fronts de nouveau-nés ou de dauphins des fables…_

_Ils passent, c'est durer, ou croisent, c'est régner : oiseaux du plus long jour et du plus long désir… L'espace nourricier leur ouvre son épaisseur charnelle, et leur maturité s'éveille au lit même du vent. _

_Saint-John Perse_

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais été heureuse. Joyeuse, oui, il me semble que je l'ai été, ou du moins que j'ai fait illusion. Fière, je le suis chaque jour de ma vie, puisque c'est l'essentielle de mon rôle. Charmante et vive, aussi, lorsqu'il le faut. Contente, je le suis, à de trop rares occasions. Mais heureuse, c'est une autre affaire. Quand ai-je eu la possibilité de l'être ? Quand en ai-je eu le droit ?

L'aristocratie, même si beaucoup pensent aujourd'hui – à tort ou à raison – que cette notion ne pèse plus grand poids dans notre société, est l'essence de mon être. Je ne vis que pour être le symbole vivant de cette conception millénaire. La pureté du sang, la gloire d'une famille, une puissance magique utile puisque négociable. C'est à peu près ma définition.

En dehors de cela, je ne suis que peu de choses. _Rien_, dirait même ma grand-mère de son air pincé que je lui ai toujours connu.

Pour Draco, je suis beaucoup plus. Pour Draco je suis Orodania. Dona ou Nina lorsqu'il a besoin d'être réconforté. Mais il est presque le seul à m'appeler par un nom plus personnel que « jeune fille ». Ma mère se permet quelquefois « ma fille » lorsque nous sommes seules, et je sens immanquablement mon cœur faire un tour sur lui-même tandis que j'affiche le visage impassible que tous attendent de moi.

Tous… Sauf Draco, bien sûr. Lorsque j'avais six ans, je rêvais qu'il était mon frère. A onze ans, alors qu'il est parti dans son Ecole, j'imaginais qu'il m'aimait et que j'en étais amoureuse. A quinze ans j'ai compris qu'il était mon meilleure ami, bien plus que le frère ou le mari auxquels j'aspirais. Et depuis, il ne m'a jamais fait défaut, et je suis toujours là lorsqu'il a besoin de moi.

« Maîtresse, le dîner est servi ! »

L'elfe de la maison se recroqueville sous mon regard glacé. Cela m'indiffère. A vrai dire, je pourrais être plus gentille – mais ce n'est pas ce qu'on attend de moi – ou plus méchante – mais je ne le souhaite pas.

Je descends donc jusqu'au salon où mes parents sont déjà attablés. Au Manoir, il y a une salle à manger, mais notre pied-à-terre londonien est bien plus petit, comme ma mère se plaît à le décrier.

« Demain nous sommes invités chez Narcissa », informe mon père au cours du repas.

Je hoche la tête. On n'en attend pas plus : des exclamations de joie seraient déplacées.

« Vous serez rentré de votre réunion, Lavinius ? » demanda ma mère.

« Je ferai au mieux, mais ne m'attendez pas. Je suis sûr que Narcissa sera heureuse de discuter avec vous, ma chère, et je ne voudrai pas la priver de ce plaisir. »

Ma mère sourit légèrement, avec beaucoup de retenue comme on me l'a appris. Comme toutes les jeunes filles de bonne famille l'ont appris.

« Draco sera-t-il là ? »

Mon père hoche la tête en ajoutant :

« Je crois qu'il y aura aussi sa fiancée, Miss Parkinson. »

Je ne réponds rien mais songe en moi-même que je vais enfin connaître celle que Draco appelle en privé « _la sangsue_ ».

* * *

Narcissa et ma mère papote avec entrain, en souriant plus que de coutume. Je sais qu'elles s'apprécient encore plus qu'elles ne le montrent et que ces réunions valent plus pour elles que n'importe quel autre dîner de courtoisie. Je le sais car je ressens la même chose avec Draco. Quoique sa _fiancée _complique quelque peu la donne ce soir. Lorsque nous nous éclipsons pour discuter moins formellement dans le parc, ce n'est pas la même chose que nos précédentes retrouvailles. Il y a Pansy.

Pansy qui essaye de se coller à Draco dès qu'elle en a l'occasion, et qui me jette des coups d'œil étonnés, mécontents, intrigués et curieux tout à la fois. Ils discutent de leurs amis, dans leur Ecole. Poudlard. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis, à part Draco. Bien sûr, je suis censée m'entendre avec toutes les jeunes filles que je rencontre au cours de ces dîners, de ces nombreuses soirées données par l'aristocratie anglaise ou russe. Mais je n'ai pas d'amies, car je ne suis jamais allé dans une école de sorcellerie. Pansy parle de gens nommés Millicent, Vincent, Gregory, Blaise, et Théodore. Je sais que Draco n'en considère pas la moitié comme des amis, mais il fait illusion.

Nous faisons toujours illusion. Nous sommes des personnages, les acteurs d'une pièce infiniment bien orchestrée, supposée plaire à tout le monde. Tous ceux qui ne savent pas que nous sommes différents en coulisses.

« J'ai appris que tu nous rejoignais cette année, Orodania ? Tu n'as pas été acceptée à Durmstrang ? »

Je lui réponds d'une voix calme et polie :

« Je n'ai pas demandé à aller à Durmstrang. Aux dernières nouvelles, Mr Dumbledore est un sorcier plus puissant que Mr Larnakov, et Poudlard une Ecole bien plus illustre. »

Pansy fait une moue en parlant de Dumbledore comme d'un vieux fou et de Durmstrang comme d'une école bien plus intéressante sur certains points. Je sais de quoi elle parle, mais je décide de la faire taire.

« Ce sont mes parents qui ont décidé de cela, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais mettre en doute leur jugement. »

Une légère coloration apparaît sur ses joues. Dans notre cercle, il est impensable de critiquer ouvertement plus puissant que soi. Et mes parents sont indéniablement plus puissants que Pansy, que les parents de Pansy, et que beaucoup d'autres sorciers anglais. Elle en est bien consciente.

« J'espère que tu seras chez les Serpentards », dit-elle en essayant de se rattraper.

« J'espère aussi. Draco m'a dit que c'était la plus noble Maison. »

« De toute façon, je ne te vois pas aller ailleurs, Orodania », réplique ce dernier. « Et ce serait dommage que tu te retrouves avec des gens peu fréquentables, comme ces crétins et leur armée ridicule. »

Il se renfrogne brusquement et Pansy en profite pour commencer d'une voix aiguë une litanie d'insultes contre ces gens. Pour moi, tout ce qui s'est passé en juin dernier est assez flou et ne m'affecterait pas si cela n'avait pas changé ma vie et celle de Draco. Lucius va avoir un procès, le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres est reconnu de tous, et c'est cela qui a poussé ma famille à m'envoyer à Poudlard pour je-ne-sais quelle raison en rapport avec Draco. Je sais que tout cela ronge mon ami, mais je suis impuissante à lui faire retrouver son sourire.

Je ne suis pas heureuse. Car Draco n'est pas heureux et ne l'a jamais été.


	2. Time of tranquillity

**Time of changes**

**Disclaimer** : merci Mme Rowling et désolée si vous n'appréciez pas ce que je fais de vos personnages.

**Note **: ceci pourrait être qualifié de beaucoup de choses. C'est une sorte d'UA puisque cette fic va commencer avec la 6e année d'études de nos héros, et qu'elle va changer de celle que vous connaissez. De plus, il y aura des relations homosexuelles, il y aura du sexe, il y aura du sang… Vous êtes prévenus ! ;-)

**Merci** à **Kousaidechi** pour sa première review, et à **Seydrune** qui est partout avec des commentaires toujours intelligents ! ;-)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Time of tranquillity**

_If it makes you happy  
It can't be that bad  
If it makes you happy  
Then why the hell are you so sad_

_(Sheryl Crow)_

« Il faut que nous parlions de certaines choses. »

Draco a l'air sérieux. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la dernière soirée avec Pansy. Il était resté sur ses gardes, comme dans une soirée de charité ou un bal où nous ne connaissons pas nos interlocuteurs, et je n'avais pas pu lui parler seul à seule. Aujourd'hui, il est devant moi, dans le parc du Manoir Malfoy, et ses yeux sont plus sereins, même s'il reste une lueur que je ne connais pas.

« Vas-y, je t'écoute. Ça a un rapport avec Pansy ? »

« Noon », s'écrie-t-il, les yeux exorbités comme si je venais de l'insulter. « Enfin,… si, un peu. Ça a surtout un rapport avec Poudlard et les gens que tu vas y rencontrer. »

« Tu m'as assez mise en garde, non ? Contre les crétins, leur armée, contre les gryffondor surtout, contre… »

« Non, non, c'est autre chose ! Et ça touche tout le monde. Tout le monde sauf moi, bien sûr ! » continue-t-il avec un sourire. « Tu sais, pendant un an tu vas côtoyer des sorciers de ton âge, tout le temps, tous les jours. Il n'y auras guère que dans ta douche que tu seras seule… et encore… »

Je fais mine d'être horrifiée devant ses insinuations. J'ai beau ne jamais avoir eu d'aventures et être restée assez loin de la vie, je ne suis pas naïve ! Mais Draco en profite toujours pour se moquer, et ça, je lui ferai bientôt payer.

« Et ? » je demande, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

« Eh bien, ton masque, notre masque plutôt, on ne peut pas le garder indéfiniment. Tu sais, j'ai essayé. Ne pas être affecté par quoi que ce soit, « _un Malfoy ne se donne pas en spectacle_ », etc. Tu as dû entendre la même chose chez toi ? Bref, c'est impossible à Poudlard. Il y a forcément un moment où tu éclates de rire devant tout le monde, un moment où tu as tellement de haine que… eh bien, tu exploses. Tu ne peux pas faire autrement, tu es entouré de gens normaux, de ton âge, qui ne pensent à rien d'autre qu'à apprendre, s'amuser, baiser. La classe, l'aristocratie, la pureté, ils ne connaissent pas. »

« Alors ça déteint sur toi ? » fais-je, incertaine.

« Non, pas vraiment. Mais à un moment où à un autre, tu ne peux pas rester de glace, dans ton maintien impeccable, telle que tout le monde te connaît en somme. Ton masque finit par se craqueler. Tu montres à quelqu'un que telle ou telle chose t'affecte. Et c'est contre ça que je veux te mettre en garde : sois prudente sur la personne devant laquelle tu te mets à nu. »

Il a l'air tellement sérieux que je ne songe pas à rire. Je cherche en vitesse à quels évènements, à quelles situations qu'il m'a racontés cela pourrait correspondre et je lui demande :

« Comme ta haine avec Potter ? »

Ses yeux s'enflamment et sa bouche se pince. J'ai touché juste, et je crois que je suis assez jalouse. Même quand je lui avais raconté comment son cousin avait voulu me tripoter dans un coin, pendant un bal, ses yeux n'avaient pas autant de feu lorsqu'il m'avait juré que le crétin paierait. Il a dû vraiment se passer quelque chose d'horrible, d'indicible pour que mon Dragon soit aussi furieux dès que le nom Potter est prononcé. Et ça, je le découvrirai.

« Oui, comme ça », répond-il finalement. « Ou comme le fait que des insultes concernant mon père me font sortir de mes gonds. Ou que je suis de bonne humeur le matin lorsque j'ai…hum, passé la nuit accompagné. Ou que je n'aime pas que la sang-de-bourbe ait de meilleures notes que moi. Ou … »

« Si je comprends bien, tu t'es trop dévoilé selon toi ? Et tu voudrais que je ne fasse pas la même… erreur. Mais Draco, c'est une école, ce sont des gens comme nous – la classe en moins, bien sûr – et ça me paraît normal que tu ne te comportes pas de la même façon ! »

« Nina, s'il te plaît. Essaye de comprendre que ce sont des armes que tu donnes à ces gens. Des armes pour comprendre qui tu es, et de quelle façon ils pourront te tenir dans leurs mains ou te faire chanter ! »

« Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ? Ce sont des adolescents, comme toi et moi. »

« Non, pas comme toi et moi. Certains sont trop crétins, mais d'autres sont plus mesquins, plus cruels que nous. Je t'ai déjà parlé de la façon dont Pansy a fait tuer son dernier elfe de maison ? »

« Oh, pitié ! Ce n'est qu'un elfe, et si ta fiancée est folle, je… »

« Voilà, justement ! Cette fille est folle. Et crois-moi, si elle est jalouse de toi, tu t'en mordras les doigts ! Et au contraire, si elle veut rester dans tes petits papiers, elle est capable du pire pour te protéger. »

Je reste interdite. Là encore il est sérieux à l'extrême.

« Explique-toi. »

Il soupire. Il sait qu'il a réussi à me faire comprendre que ce n'était plus des blagues.

« Un jour, elle a menacé un mec de l'émasculer, simplement parce qu'il voulait crier sur les toits qu'il avait couché avec elle, et selon elle, ça nuirait à _mon _image. Pourtant, ce n'est un secret pour personne que _moi_, j'ai des aventures. Mais elle a une certaine « éthique », complètement barje. »

« Ok, ok. J'ai compris que ta copine… »

« _fiancée », _rectifie-t-il avec une grimace.

« Que ta fiancée est folle. Mais ce que je veux que tu m'expliques c'est pourquoi tu as l'air… triste quand tu me dis ça. »

Il soupire encore une fois :

« Je ne peux rien te cacher, hein ? »

Je lui souris. Ce n'est qu'une question rhétorique, je connais tout de lui comme il connaît tout de moi.

« C'est que, reprend-il avec un air grave, je crois que je suis piégé maintenant. »

J'écarquille les yeux. Cette nouvelle ne me plaît pas du tout, et je me demande bien qui peut piéger ce jeune homme si subtil, à part ses parents et notre Maître, mais ces derniers ne songeraient pas à le faire.

« Comment ça ? »

« Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Flint », égrène-t-il d'un ton las. « Ils connaissent trop de choses sur moi. Tout le monde, jusqu'au Balafré, connaît trop de choses. Et mon père est en prison, le Maître n'a pas aimé. »

Tout cela me semble sans queue ni tête et j'ai la vague impression que Draco mélange tout et ne fait que me sortir en vrac toutes les pensées noires qui l'occupent.

« Tu peux me dire en quoi le fait de savoir que Pansy ou Crabbe sache qu'une nuit de baise te rend de bonne humeur peut te nuire ? »

« Ne commence pas à te moquer de moi », se renfrogne-t-il. « C'était juste un exemple pour te montrer à quel point je n'ai pas été prudent. Il y a certaines choses qui peuvent me nuire, qui peuvent être retournées contre moi. Comme le fait que… ma mère est tout pour moi. »

Il finit sa phrase dans un murmure si faible que je ne l'aurai pas comprise si je ne l'avais pas à moitié lue sur ses lèvres. A cet instant, son regard perdu me fait comprendre qu'il me cache encore certains faits.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Draco ? Narcissa est menacée ? »

« Non », s'écrie-t-il en me fixant soudain d'un air affolé. « Tu crois que… ? »

Il n'a jamais songé à ce genre de choses. Je soupire.

« Je ne sais rien, Draco. Mais tu m'as dit tellement de choses, des choses qui ne te ressemblent pas, que je ne sais plus quoi penser. A croire qu'en septembre, je me retrouverai dans la fosse aux lions, et que tu auras la tête sur le billot. »

« Tu n'es peut-être pas si loin de la vérité », marmonne-t-il.

« Dis-moi ce que tu me caches, Draco ! »

« Rien, Nina. Je ne te cache rien », soupire-t-il. « Parce que je ne sais rien, pour le moment. »

« Tu me le dirais, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ? »

Mon ton ressemble à une supplication. Je n'aime pas trop ça, mais il n'y a que Draco pour l'entendre.

« Oui », affirme-t-il.

C'est la dernière conversation que nous ayons eu avant la rentrée. Lorsque nous avons pris congé des Malfoy, Narcissa m'a regardée intensément en me disant qu'elle était heureuse que je sois avec Draco pour cette année. J'ai peut-être rêvé mais il me semble qu'elle avait les yeux très brillants.

La fin des vacances d'été se déroule donc différemment que ce que j'ai toujours connu. Je ne rencontre pas mes futurs camarades, mais il faut que je me prépare à être seule, dans un cadre de vie que je n'ai jamais expérimenté. Ma mère m'est d'un grand secours pour cela, puisqu'elle est passée par Poudlard en son temps. C'est d'ailleurs là-bas qu'elle a connu Narcissa. Elle aimerait que je sois amie avec Pansy, et que je rencontre un beau parti pour assurer mon avenir. J'avoue que l'idée me plaît bien, mais il faudrait qu'il soit ami avec Draco, et le choix me paraît donc restreint. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi nos familles ne nous avaient pas fiancés dès la naissance. Ça aurait pourtant été logique puisqu'ils se connaissaient, s'appréciaient, et que nous étions de même rang. Je ne l'ai jamais demandé non plus, ces choses-là ne se font pas.

C'est déjà la dernière semaine d'août et pour moi c'est un grand jour : le Chemin de Traverse m'attend. Je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds, bien que Draco m'en ait souvent parlé et que ce ne soit pas ma première visite de Londres. Pour moi cette rue reste encore un mystère et j'ai hâte de la voir enfin. Ma mère me prend par le bras et transplane dans le hall d'un hôtel qui, à première vue, convient à notre style de vie. Un employé s'empresse de venir à notre rencontre et s'incline devant mes parents jusqu'à ce que son nez touche presque le sol. Ridicule. Puis il nous guide jusqu'à une grande porte en bois sombre qu'il ouvre devant nous.

Le Chemin de Traverse. Nous y sommes. J'aime déjà, malgré l'odeur significative d'un lieu de passage, malgré les cris et le bruit incessant, malgré la foule. Draco aime bien se promener ici, alors je ne peux qu'aimer aussi.

« Orodania », appelle ma mère.

Je me retourne : mon nom a une de si belles sonorités lorsqu'elle daigne le prononcer.

« Nous allons chez Mme Guipure pour tes robes », m'informe-t-elle.

Mon père est déjà parti, sûrement pour ses affaires. Je suis donc ma mère dans la rue en découvrant avec plaisir tout ce qui s'offre à mes yeux. Nous nous arrêtons pour saluer une dame qui engage la conversation avec ma mère. Je reste silencieuse, comme d'habitude, mais d'autres voix attirent mon attention ; malheureusement, je ne parviens pas à voir d'où elles viennent.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va lui passer. Il faut lui laisser le temps. »

« Hum, en tout cas la sale fouine n'a pas intérêt à en profiter pour l'emmerder. »

« Laisse Malfoy là où il est. Pas la peine de gâcher nos journées avec ça. »

« Ouais, on verra bien assez tôt sa sale tête. En plus, il ne pourra plus se cacher derrière son _cher papa_… »

« Il n'y aura plus que sa mère et son air d'avoir tout le temps une bouse de dragon sous le nez. »

« Ou un balai dans le c… ! »

Des éclats de rires. Ces voix me semblent tout à coup exécrables, ainsi que tout le bruit qui m'entoure, les odeurs affreuses de cette rue, et ces gens, surtout ces gens qui se permettent d'insulter Draco et sa famille. Je hais ces gens. Je hais cette école. Je hais cette rue. Comment osent-ils se moquer ainsi d'un garçon qui ne verra plus son père ? Comment osent-il traiter Draco de « sale fouine » ? Comment osent-ils parler ainsi de Narcissa ?

Mon cœur se serre. Je sais que personne n'en verra rien mais je hurle intérieurement. A présent, je comprends que mes parents ne m'ait pas laissée dans une Ecole comme ça, et je les bénis pour ça. Ma vie n'a pas été drôle, mais vivre avec des crétins comme cela pendant toutes ces années aurait été bien plus pénible. Je plains Draco et je comprends mieux tout ce qu'il m'a raconté depuis son entrée à Poudlard.

J'espère que je serai à Serpentard, pour être au moins auprès de lui, entourée de gens comme moi, des gens qui respectent Draco et qui ont certaines valeurs. Des valeurs qui sont l'essence de mon être et qui ne seront pas dénigrées.

La suite de la journée se passe donc plutôt mal, et je ne fais que suivre ma mère partout où elle m'emmène. Elle semble surprise de voir que toutes ces emplettes ne m'affectent pas ; je suis sûre qu'elle a compris à quel point j'avais envie d'aller à Poudlard. Mais moi-même, je ne suis plus tout à fait certaine d'être impatiente, maintenant.

La veille de la rentrée, mes parents me laissent seule pour la soirée. Ils sont habillés de noir – ce qui, concernant ma mère, est assez rare pour être remarqué – et à la vue du tic nerveux qui agite le coin de la bouche de mon père, je comprends qu'ils se rendent à une Réunion. Je n'ai jamais eu l'honneur de rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres malgré la position sociale qu'occupent mes parents, et Draco non plus. On nous trouve trop jeunes pour avoir une quelconque utilité. J'avoue que, même si je suis intriguée par cet homme, je ne me passionne pas non plus pour cette cause. Et d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas ce qu'on attend de moi.

Je reste donc seule, à finir ma lecture du _Journal _de l'un de mes ancêtres, un Nécromancien qui semble avoir donné beaucoup de fil à retordre aux Aurors de son époque. C'est assez passionnant, et puis il décrit plusieurs sorts que je n'ai jamais rencontrés dans aucun de nombreux livres que j'ai lus – officiellement ou non. Ça peut être intéressant à retenir, même si je doute que Dumbledore les accepte dans son Ecole. On m'a assez répété que la Magie Noire était proscrite là-bas.

Mes parents rentrent très tard, alors que je vais justement me coucher. Leur allure est si étrange que j'en reste clouée sur place. Mon père est blanc comme un linge et son tic nerveux ne semble pas avoir cessé, ma mère me regarde comme si elle ne m'avait jamais vue, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne me voit pas vraiment.

« Orodania ? Tu n'es pas couchée ? »

« J'allais monter, père. J'étais un peu trop excitée pour dormir. »

« Ah oui… Poudlard… »

Il a les yeux dans le vague en disant cela et subitement, sans raison apparente, se dirige vers le salon. Ma mère est restée plantée dans le hall. Prise d'une soudaine inquiétude, je lui demande :

« Pourquoi dois-je aller à Poudlard, mère ? »

« Pourquoi ? » répète-t-elle, puis elle se reprend et son air grave ne me dit rien qui vaille. « Ma fille, écoute-moi bien : quand tu seras là-bas, tu resteras le plus possible avec Draco, tu deviendras comme son ombre, et tu feras tout ce qu'il te demandera de faire et surtout, surtout, tu ne l'abandonneras jamais. C'est bien clair ? »

J'en reste abasourdie mais je promets néanmoins. Une promesse comme celle-ci m'est facile à faire, même si je n'en comprends pas les tenants et aboutissants.

« Que se passe-t-il avec Draco, mère ? »

« C'est à lui de t'en parler », me répond-elle sèchement avant d'égrener pour la centième fois les attitudes que je devrais avoir, les gens que je devrais fréquenter, etc.

Je me demande si cette année n'aura pas raison de ma quiétude et de mes relations avec Draco. Et je prie pour qu'il n'en soit rien.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous continuez d'apprécier... ça ne bouge pas beaucoup, mais je le trouve néanmoins très utile pour mieux comprendre l'état d'esprit d'Orodania, et par là, celui de Draco. Un petit commentaire ? 

La suite : dans une semaine. Le **_chapitre 2_** s'appelle **_Time of novely_**


	3. Time of novelty

**Time of changes**

**Disclaimer **: merci Mme Rowling et désolée si vous n'appréciez pas ce que je fais de vos personnages.

**Note :** ceci pourrait être qualifié de beaucoup de choses. C'est une sorte d'UA puisque cette fic va commencer avec la 6e année d'études de nos héros, et qu'elle va changer de celle que vous connaissez. De plus, il y aura des relations homosexuelles, il y aura du sexe, il y aura du sang… Vous êtes prévenus ! ;-)

_**Merci pour vos reviews, merci d'avoir confiance en moi, merci de me faire dans de jolis compliments... **_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Time of novelty**

_Quand un homme marche vers son destin, il est bien souvent forcé de changer de direction._

_(Paulo Coelho_) 

Le Poudlard Express est une chose trop affreuse, trop rouge, trop bruyante. Lorsque j'en fais part à Draco il me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

« Laisse tomber », lui dis-je.

« Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne te comprends pas. Je croyais que tu avais hâte d'être à Poudlard ? »

« Oui, mais c'était avant… Enfin, laisse tomber. Tu as des choses à me dire, il me semble », fais-je avec un regard significatif.

Il pâlit. Après la réaction extraordinaire de mes parents, la sienne n'est pas mieux. Je commence à craindre ce que je veux apprendre, mais j'insiste quand même.

« Draco, tu m'as promis… »

« Je… je te le dirai, bien sûr. Mais pas tout de suite, plus tard. »

Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. D'un autre côté, je sais à présent que je vais le voir sous un nouveau jour, face à des gens qu'il n'aime pas et qu'il ne se prive pas d'insulter, face à des professeurs, face à ses soi-disant amis qu'il n'apprécie pas. Je vais connaître un Draco différent, et je le crains en même temps que je l'attends.

« Voilà Pansy accompagnée de Millicent et Blaise », annonce-t-il.

Pansy est toute heureuse de nous voir, même si elle me lance encore un regard intrigué et calculateur. Je repense à ce que Draco m'a dit sur elle. Si elle imagine que je suis un danger pour Draco, je risque d'avoir des problèmes avec cette fille. De même si elle croit que je veux lui piquer son fiancé. Je vais donc devoir être très prudente, mais franchement, elle ne me donne pas envie d'être son amie. Néanmoins, c'est ce que ma mère veut. Seulement, est-ce que Draco le veut ?

« Orodania, voici Millicent… »

Je serre la main d'une fille… qui n'a rien d'une fille. Toute féminité en elle est annulée par son visage aux traits grossiers, sa carrure de joueur de Quidditch, et ses manières rudes. Sa poignée de main est encore plus puissante que celle de Draco !

« … et Blaise. »

Le jeune homme noir me fait un baisemain avec un sourire charmant. Je note ses magnifiques yeux en amandes, Pansy minaude sur sa galanterie, et Draco ne dit rien, à part :

« On devrait aller se chercher un compartiment. Je ne tiens pas à voir dès maintenant le Balafré et sa clique de miséreux. »

« Tout va bien, Draco », le rassure Pansy. « Nous en avons déjà réservé un. Vincent et Gregory sont là-bas. »

_Super, l'équipe au grand complet_. Draco hoche simplement la tête – je vois qu'il n'a pas tout perdu de la retenue qu'il a apprise, contrairement à ce qu'il m'a dit. Il me fait signe de l'accompagner, et les autres le suivent. Un vrai prince en son royaume. Dans le train, les regards qui se posent sur lui sont très différents. Certains sont respectueux – des Serpentards ? –, d'autres sont haineux, d'autres encore sont envieux, mais aucun n'est indifférent. Et je souris en moi-même : un vrai prince suscite toujours un sentiment, quel qu'il soit. Jamais de l'indifférence.

Soudain, Draco s'arrête alors que nous ne sommes pas arrivés au compartiment. Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, trois personnes avancent en bavardant, mais elles s'arrêtent lorsqu'elles nous voient. J'entends Pansy derrière moi murmurer le mot « Potter » comme une insulte. Ça y'est, je les vois enfin : les cauchemars de mon meilleur ami. La fille au milieu semble vouloir calmer l'un des garçons, et le deuxième ne dit rien mais je le reconnais. Granger, Weasley et Potter. Je les connais par cœur : la sang-de-bourbe trop intello, le rouquin sans-le-sou, et surtout le Balafré, le Survivant, celui auquel on doit l'arrestation de Lucius apparemment. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air terrible. Aucune classe, en tout cas, ni chez la fille ni chez les garçons. Je soupire imperceptiblement et constate avec plaisir que Draco est sorti de son silence :

« Orodania, ma chère, je te présente les trois Gryffondor les plus pitoyables de Poudlard. L'un toujours à chercher la gloire, et les deux autres à le suivre comme des gentils _chiens_. »

Draco a intentionnellement accentué ce mot, dans l'espoir j'imagine de susciter une réaction chez Potter. Il m'a déjà raconté l'histoire de son parrain mort cet été, qui était un Animagus selon ses sources. En tout cas, il a réussi : le Balafré se met à l'injurier copieusement malgré sa copine qui tente de le calmer, et comme il mêle Lucius à la conversation, Draco riposte. Je comprends mieux maintenant ce que mon ami voulait dire l'autre jour : je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi, jamais il ne m'a semblé aussi affecté par la chute et l'absence de son père, jamais, alors que je suis sa meilleure amie, sa confidente. Et là, il paraît tellement vulnérable à cause de cette blessure.

« Draco » je murmure alors qu'ils vont en venir aux baguettes.

Il s'arrête instantanément. Et les autres, des deux côtés, font de même. Je remarque que Potter regarde ma main posée sur le bras de Draco.

« On dirait une Narcissa _bis_… »

C'est le rouquin qui a chuchoté ça à son amie, mais évidemment, dans le silence, tout le monde l'a entendu. Je lui lance mon regard le plus froid et il n'ajoute rien.

« Bonjour », dit alors la fille qui n'a rien fait depuis le début sauf essayer de calmer ses amis. « Je suis Hermione Granger, préfète de Gr… »

« Elle sait qui tu es, Granger. Et ce _que _tu es », la coupe Draco.

Elle fronce les sourcils, et le rouquin a l'air de suffoquer.

« Je te rappelle que je suis préfet aussi, et je m'en occupe très bien, non ? » continue-t-il en me souriant.

Je lui rends son sourire, et nous passons devant eux sans leur adresser d'autres mots. Arrivés dans le compartiment, Draco me murmure que je pourrais bien avoir une influence positive sur lui, et cela me fait sourire jusqu'à ce que je croise le regard de Pansy.

_« Cette fille est folle. Et crois-moi, si elle est jalouse de toi, tu t'en mordras les doigts ! »_

Je frissonne.

« ça ne va pas, Orodania ? » demande immédiatement Blaise.

_Seigneur, si tout le monde me surveille, maintenant…_

« Si, si, tout va bien. C'est juste… ces _Gryffondors _! »

« Ah oui, quelle plaie ! » grogne un des deux gorilles qui nous attendaient dans le compartiment. Crabbe ou Goyle, je ne saurais le dire.

« Toujours à fouiner partout, ceux-là », renchérit Pansy. « Un jour, ils paieront tous. Mais dis-nous, Draco, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais été gratifié de… »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant, Pansy. »

« Oh, d'accord. »

« De toute façon » dit Blaise, « nous avons une invité aujourd'hui. Alors, Orodania, si tu nous racontais un peu d'où tu viens, de quelle école et pourquoi tu es transférée à Poudlard cette année ? »

« Je ne suis transférée de nulle part, » réponds-je aimablement.

A ce moment, la porte du compartiment s'ouvre et on me présente Théodore Nott. Grand, brun, les cheveux bien coiffés mais un peu ondulés ce qui ne lui donne pas l'allure aristocratique de Draco mais un charme différent. Il me semble plus calme que Blaise, et je comprends pourquoi Draco le préfère au noir. Il me plaît tout de suite.

« Tu tombes bien, Théo », dit Blaise. « Orodania en était justement à nous révéler qu'elle n'avait jamais été en classe. »

C'est étrange comme tout le monde prononce mon prénom à tout bout de champ. Pour moi qui l'avait entendu – dans la bouche d'autres personnes que Draco – presque uniquement pour des présentations ou des remontrances, et à de trop rares occasions pour me parler directement, il me semblait qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de le faire.

« Effectivement, j'ai eu un précepteur jusqu'ici. »

« C'est assez rare », fait poliment Théodore. « Même Draco n'en a pas eu… »

« Mais les Mankievitz ne sont pas n'importe quelle famille », intervient ce dernier ; lui seul peut se permettre cette remarque qui place sa famille en dessous de la nôtre.

Les autres ont compris et me regardent avec des yeux ronds. Je constate une fois de plus le pouvoir de mon nom et le respect qu'il induit pour ceux qui le connaissent.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas affaire de fortune ou de puissance, Draco », lui dis-je néanmoins par politesse avant d'expliquer aux autres, « mes parents voyagent beaucoup et ne comptaient pas s'arrêter pour ma naissance. Alors c'était plus simple et plus instructif pour moi que je les suive. J'ai pu ainsi apprendre plus de choses. »

« Et changer de professeurs, donc de manières de penser », ajoute Théodore.

Intelligent, tel que me l'avait décrit Draco. Je lui fais un léger sourire.

« Oui, alors que nous sommes bloqués ici avec de vieux profs, et soumis au vieux fou par dessus le marché », grimace Pansy.

Et la discussion se poursuit sur Poudlard, où les Serpentard m'apprennent ce que je sais déjà par Draco. Mais je les écoute tout de même sans rien dire. Chacun veut m'amadouer, comme j'imagine qu'ils l'ont fait cinq ans plus tôt avec Draco. Goyle part chercher des friandises, Pansy réussit à charmer Draco et elle se met à caresser la tête qu'il a posée sur ses genoux. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi il fait ça : « _sangsue _» n'est pas un terme que l'on utilise lorsqu'on apprécie une personne. Alors quoi ? Est-ce parce qu'il se dit que s'il ne l'aime pas, il faut au moins qu'il la supporte pour lorsqu'ils seront mariés ?

« Goyle, tu n'as pas bien fermé la porte ! » grogne Draco.

« Tu as l'air plus irritable que d'habitude, mon chéri », minaude Pansy en lui massant les tempes. « Est-ce ta nouvelle mission ? »

Et voilà qu'elle remet le sujet sur le tapis. Elle s'y prend vraiment très mal, je songe en moi-même.

« Peut-être », répond-il, énigmatique. « Tu sais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aime lorsqu'on le satisfait rapidement. Mais je n'ai pas plus envie d'en parler maintenant. »

Elle se renfrogne et lui me fait un clin d'œil. Un vrai gamin, mais un gamin avec une lueur désespérée dans le regard. Je me sens très mal tout d'un coup. L'instant d'après il est comme d'habitude. Est-ce qu'il a tant changé ou est-ce moi qui ne vois plus du premier coup qu'il ne va pas bien et qu'il a besoin de moi ?

_Il va sérieusement falloir que nous ayons cette discussion toi et moi…_

Nous arrivons enfin à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Draco a l'air préoccupé tandis que tout le monde se prépare, et commence à sortir. Il nous dit de passer devant mais je compte bien profiter que nous soyons seuls pour lui extorquer la promesse de tout me raconter. Il constate ma présence sans rien dire, puis d'un seul geste sort sa baguette et lance un _Stupefix _dans un coin du compartiment.

« Draco ? Tu vas bien ? » je lui demande, inquiète.

« Moi, oui, très bien. Mais il y en a un qui est en mauvaise posture maintenant. »

Il s'approche du coin et tire sur quelque chose, dévoilant ainsi un Potter stupéfixié.

« Comment as-tu su ? » fais-je étonnée.

« Peu importe », répond-il en lançant soudain son pied dans l'estomac de Potter.

« Draco ! Ce n'est pas très… »

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas quoi ? Tu vas le défendre ? Tu veux le défendre, Orodania ? » me demande-t-il, l'air furieux.

Inutile de répéter que je ne le reconnais plus. Il est effrayant pour moi qui ne l'ai jamais vraiment vu en colère.

« Ça ne te ressemble pas », dis-je seulement en le fixant.

Il plie sous mon regard, comme il le fait souvent. Trop souvent ces derniers temps, à croire qu'il devient faible… ou qu'il a quelque chose à se reprocher.

« Rien ne me ressemble plus », murmure-t-il plus pour lui même que pour moi. Puis il reprend plus fort : « Potter, ça te servira de leçon. Je ne ferai rien puisqu'il y a une jeune fille ici, mais tu restes là jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se rende compte de ton absence. Quel dommage ! Si aucun de tes toutous ne vient, tu sauras que tu ne manques à personne ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, il ramasse la cape d'invisibilité de Potter, et la replace sur son propriétaire dont le regard semble furieux.

« C'est malheureux, tu vas aussi rater la répartition d'Orodania chez les Serpentards ! »

Et dans un éclat de rire – sans joie, mais je suis la seule, je pense, à le sentir – il me fait passer devant lui et referme la porte.

« Tu parles que personne ne va s'inquiéter », crache-t-il, une fois dehors. « Ils seront tous à ses trousses quand quelqu'un va s'apercevoir que leur précieux Potty n'est pas avec eux. Et très vite. »

Il se veut détaché, mais je sens que ça l'affecte plus qu'il ne le dit. _Il se donne un air_, je réalise soudain avec horreur, _il joue un rôle devant moi !_

« Draco, ne fais pas ça avec moi ! »

« Ne pas faire quoi ? Tiens, regarde ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ! »

Et il me montre du menton quelques adultes sur le quai. Pour moi, ça ne veut rien dire mais apparemment il ne les connaît pas et j'en déduis que ce ne sont ni des professeurs ni des membres du personnel de Poudlard. Donc des Aurors.

« Eh bien, laissons-les et rejoignons les autres. Draco, tu peux perdre ton insigne de préfet s'ils savent ce que tu viens de faire ? »

« Non. Potter ne leur dira jamais, parce que Potter est trop fier pour avouer qu'il s'est fait piéger. »

Pour moi, je dois dire que tout cela me dépasse. Peut-être est-ce dû à mon trop long isolement ? J'ai du mal à comprendre cette querelle, mais je pense qu'il me manque des faits. C'est ce que je devrai découvrir si Draco n'est pas plus prolixe.

Mon meilleur ami me guide vers les autres qui, bien encadrés par de nombreux adultes – des Aurors selon toute probabilité, montent dans des calèches tirées par…

« Draco, ce sont des… Sombrals ? »

Il se retourne, l'air étonné :

« Tu les v… Oh, bien sûr. Désolé… Oui ce sont bien des Sombrals. Hagrid – je t'ai déjà parlé de cet idiot, non ? Il les élève dans la Forêt Interdite. »

« Oh… » est tout ce que je peux répondre.

Ces bêtes sont tellement laides, et tellement envoûtantes à la fois. D'un noir de jais, et un air reptilien à faire frissonner comme je n'en ai jamais vu. Un coup d'œil à Draco me fait supposer qu'il peut également les voir : il semble totalement captivé par elles. Mais je ne préfère pas penser à ce que cette révélation induit, si ce que je craignais est bel et bien arrivé cet été…

Nous retrouvons Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle dans la calèche qui s'ébranle pour nous conduire à Poudlard. La préfète continue de parler de tout et de rien en essayant de séduire Draco, et les deux autres bavardent. Je me sens bizarre : c'est comme une sensation que je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici, que ce n'est pas ma place, que je vais le regretter. Une envie de pleurer me prend soudain à la gorge… _Rentrer chez moi et continuer ma vie sans encombres_… Non ! Non, ça ne va pas. Je suis ici pour Draco. _Pour Draco_. Pas question de revenir en arrière !

* * *

Finalement, je crois que j'aime Poudlard. Le château, si ancien, semble respirer la magie par toutes ses pierres. L'atmosphère est inégalable, accueillante, enivrante, mystérieuse, il y a quelque chose qu'on ne comprend pas mais qui affirme qu'on peut lui faire confiance. C'est si étrange. Les élèves se dirigent vers la Grande Salle, et je suis le mouvement en accompagnant Draco quand soudain une vieille femme – McGonagall, me chuchote mon ami – me fait signe de la rejoindre. 

« Miss Mankievitz ? Je suis le professeur McGonagall. » annonce-t-elle d'un ton sec.

« Enchantée » dis-je hypocritement. _Vieille chouette…_

Elle ne semble pas affectée par mon sourire charmeur et continue sur le même ton : « Suivez-moi. Vous passerez la Répartition en même temps que les élèves de Première Année. »

Elle me conduit devant une porte et nous attendons. Heureusement, les nouveaux arrivent rapidement, un air intimidé collé sur bon nombre de visages, et après un petit discours McGonagall ouvre enfin la porte.

La Répartition commence, après la trop longue chanson du vieux chapeau. Je vois Draco et sa bande sur la dernière table à ma gauche, et au-dessus d'eux, une bannière verte et argent s'étale sur le mur. Mes yeux font le tour de la salle et je peux mettre un nom sur chaque table, en m'égarant plus longuement chez les Gryffondor. J'aperçois le trio maudit, entouré d'autres garçons dont l'un me paraît familier. Il y a aussi des filles ; l'une d'elles, rousse, est probablement une Weasley. A ce que j'ai pu entendre en Angleterre, c'est une vrai famille de lapins…

« Mankievitz, Orodania. »

Je m'approche du Choixpeau en jetant un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle. D'après les quelques visages étonnés que j'aperçois et les chuchotements qui me parviennent, il n'y a pas que des Serpentard qui connaissent mon nom. A moins que ce ne soit juste l'étonnement de voir arriver une élève de 16 ans, bien que Dumbledore les ait prévenus.

Je place le vieux bout de tissu sur ma tête…

« Oh, oh ! Toi, il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un doute… Quoique… Non, c'est un peu trop profondément enfoui… et je ne crois pas que tu t'y plairais…Pas la peine de te changer maintenant. Tu appartiens bel et bien à … SERPENTARD ! »

Je souris et tourne la tête vers la table qui applaudit. Le Choixpeau est déjà posé sur la tête du suivant lorsque j'arrive à la place que Draco m'a gardée à côté de lui. On me présente de nouveaux visages, dont beaucoup sont empreints de respect, et on me donne de nombreux noms que je ne retiens pas. Mais je n'en suis pas moins contente. Tous ces gens autour de moi, dans cette atmosphère si différente d'une soirée, c'est nouveau. Et ça me plaît. La suite, on verra bien ce que ça donnera…

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous cernez un peu mieux Orodania maintenant, non ?!_

_Le chapitre suivant est plus court, j'en suis désolée mais lorsque je sens que je dois finir sur telle ou telle phrase, j'ai du mal à aller au-delà et commencer une autre scène. Je l'ai donc délibérément arrêté à 2300 mots environ. _

_Il s'appellera **Time of mood **et vous l'aurez sur vos écrans le 26 juillet ! (d'ici là certains auront-ils fini THE 7eme tome ? J'espère que ça ne les empêchera pas de lire mon chapitre…)_


	4. Time of mood

**Time of changes**

**Disclaimer :** merci Mme Rowling et désolée si vous n'appréciez pas ce que je fais de vos personnages.

Merci à **Lynshan **pour sa review...

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Time of mood**

_Voilà donc quels vengeurs s'arment pour ta querelle,_

_Des prêtres, des enfants, ô Sagesse éternelle !_

_Athalie_ (Racine)

« Potter, en retenue ! Demain soir à 20h ! »

Et voilà… La voix de Rogue claque dans le silence. Draco a un petit sourire qu'il ne cache même pas et je me surprends à faire de même.

Pourtant, à part les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal – quel nom prétentieux ! Pourquoi pas Défense contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tant qu'on y est ?! – il n'y a rien de très drôle à Poudlard. D'une part, le niveau est assez ordinaire, rien de ce à quoi je m'attendais en venant dans la soi-disant meilleure Ecole de Sorcellerie ; et d'autre part, on ne s'amuse pas tous les jours. D'après les résumés que me faisait Draco, je me voyais déjà en duel nocturne contre un Gryffondor trop audacieux… Mais non. Rien de ça. Nada. Cela fait deux semaines que nous avons commencé les cours, et rien ne s'est passé.

Hormis quelques personnes, je n'aime aucun élève ici. Soit ce sont eux qui me regardent, nous regardent avec haine ou mépris, soit c'est moi qui n'aime pas leurs airs insipides, trop crédules ou trop serviles. Trop gentils, comme les Gryffondors, comme ce Londubat qui trois tables devant moi essaye de calmer Potter.

Quant à Draco, je ne le reconnais plus du tout. Sauf quelques rares moments où nous retrouvons notre complicité d'avant, il semble avoir complètement changé. Pourtant, il était tellement fier de lui. Fier de ce qu'il pouvait faire. Et, bien que j'avoue avoir eu un moment d'effarement en apprenant la mission qui lui avait été confiée, je suis maintenant plus que fière de lui. De toute façon, mes parents pensent que le cours de la guerre doit évoluer rapidement, par surprise. C'est aussi ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pense…

(-(-(-(-(-(-(--)-)-)-)-)-)-)

_La Tour d'Astronomie était en vue, et rien dans le couloir. L'ombre suivit le mur en frôlant la pierre froide et gravit l'escalier sans un bruit. Elle avait appris à être silencieuse lorsqu'il le fallait, elle ne savait que trop bien comment faire. Et ce soir, pas question qu'on la surprît. Pas alors q'il avait promis de lui parler. _

_Orodania parvint enfin à la dernière marche et poussa la lourde porte, toujours sans un bruit. Draco était déjà là, elle le voyait de dos qui contemplait la nuit étoilée. _

_« Draco », murmura-t-elle pour signaler sa présence._

_Il sursauta et se retourna, les yeux encore dans le vague mais un air surpris sur le visage :_

_« Nina ? Tu m'as fait peur, je ne t'ai pas entendue… »_

_Elle haussa les épaules, l'air dégagé, mais l'emploi de son surnom lui avait fait chaud au cœur._

_« C'est normal. Mais parlons de toi maintenant. »_

_« Tu n'aurais jamais lâché l'affaire, hein ? » dit-il dans un petit rire._

_« Certainement pas. Et encore moins si Pansy en avait su plus que moi ! »_

_« La sangsue n'en saura rien. Je suis censé garder cette mission secrète… »_

_« Alors pourquoi tous les Serviteurs du Maître semblent la connaître ? » le coupa Orodania._

_« Pas tous, heureusement. Seulement ma mère, ma tante et tes parents. Et Rogue apparemment… Il a essayé de m'en parler hier. J'imagine que c'est bien assez. » _

_« Et qu'est-ce que c'est donc, cette mission trop importante pour en parler à tous, mais – excuse-moi – pas assez pour te la confier, à toi… »_

_« C'est là où tu fais fausse route, Nina. Le Maître m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle était extrêmement importante, et tu n'en douteras pas lorsque je te la dirai. Mais justement, je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi moi ? »_

_« Dis-le moi, Draco », pria-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui. « Dis-le moi maintenant, sinon tu ne le feras jamais. Je te connais. »_

_« Je ne sais pas…Je ne comprends pas…Tu sais, ma mère m'a dit que je pouvais te le dire, mais j'ai peur… J'ai peur que ça ne t'implique aussi et que tu te sentes… _liée_, en quelque sorte. »_

_« Draco » dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde, « je ferai tout ce que tu me demanderas de faire, comme je l'ai promis à mes parents. Si tu le veux, je ne bougerai pas ; mais si tu me demandes de l'aide, je ne t'abandonnerai pas. » _

_« Merci » souffla-t-il._

_Il enlaça Orodania et resta quelques instants immobile à respirer dans ses cheveux._

_« Tu sais qu'à une époque, je croyais être amoureux de toi », dit-il soudain à mi-voix._

_« Draco… » soupira-t-elle._

_« D'accord… » il prit une inspiration « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a confié une mission de la plus haute importance. Selon lui, et selon ma mère, cela pourrait changer le visage de cette guerre – même si elle commence juste pour le camp d'en face. Il m'a demandé de faire en sorte que l'Ordre du Phénix ne puisse plus compter sur Dumbledore. Il m'a demandé de le tuer. »_

_Un silence accueillit sa déclaration. Il avait murmuré tout cela dans la chevelure d'Orodania, en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle comme pour la protéger du meurtre dont il parlait. La jeune fille n'avait pas bougé et ne fit pas un mouvement à part de tourner la tête pour se retrouver face à lui. _

_« Et comment te sens-tu ? »_

_Draco ne répondit pas immédiatement, et réfléchit – comme s'il ne s'était jamais posé la question, comme si personne, depuis longtemps, ne lui avait posé la question en attendant une vraie réponse. _

_« Un peu anxieux, je crois. Malade de peur, plutôt. Mais fier. Et décidé. »_

_« Alors, c'est bien. Je t'aiderai, si tu as besoin de moi. »_

_Orodania n'ajouta rien sur ses propres sentiments face à cette annonce. Il ne les demandait pas, il n'attendait qu'une approbation et elle la lui avait donné de bonne grâce._

_Ils demeurèrent quelques minutes, enlacés, à regarder la nuit._

_« La lune est pleine… »_

_« Oui. Les garous sont de sortie » commenta-t-elle._

_Elle sentit qu'il souriant, mais il ne voulut pas l'expliquer. Elle n'insista pas : ils étaient sereins, inutile donc de gâcher ces instants._

(-(-(-(-(-(-(--)-)-)-)-)-)-)

« Tu viens, Orodania ? » me crie Pansy depuis la porte du dortoir. « Draco est déjà parti manger ! Dépêche-toi ! »

Je ne la supporte plus, je crois. Deux semaines et je ne supporte presque plus personne. Mère m'avait prévenue que ce serait étrange pour moi. Draco m'avait prévenue que ce serait différent. Et j'en ai maintenant douloureusement conscience. Etre 24 heures sur 24 à moins de dix mètres de Pansy Parkinson et de Millicent Bulstrode est une épreuve dont je me serais bien passée.

Mais j'ai obéi. J'ai suivi. Comme toujours, je n'ai pas posé de questions et je n'ai pas fait de commentaires. Ça finira bien par passer. Je finirai bien par m'y faire. De toute façon, relativisons, ça ne peut pas être pire que de passer deux semaines en compagnie de moldus ! Pansy est de très loin une compagne plus intéressante.

« J'arrive, j'arrive…Je finis un chapitre. Ne m'attends pas, je te rejoins ! »

La belle – façon de parler – ne se fait pas prier et file rattraper son fiancé. Je sais que Draco est parti en avance justement pour l'éviter, et compte sur moi pour se mettre entre lui et Pansy au repas, mais ça lui apprendra. Il n'avait qu'à m'attendre ce faux frère !

Lorsque je descends enfin dans la Salle Commune, celle-ci est presque vide. Etrangement, les Serpentard n'ont pas une réputation de gros mangeurs, ce trait de caractère appartient aux Gryffondor. Pourtant, il n'y a pas à dire, les élèves de la maison du Serpent sont toujours les premiers attablés. Mais peut-être les considérer comme des « gros mangeurs » leur donnerait un côté trop humain au regard des autres élèves… On préfère les voir en passionnés de Magie Noire, en amoureux de la cruauté et de l'injustice. Non pas que cela me déplaise : c'est assez comique de voir ces enfants de onze ans lever un visage empli de crainte lorsqu'ils se retrouvent seuls dans un couloir, face à nous. Ils sont si faciles à intimider ! Et comme c'est bien les seuls moments où je m'amuse dans ce château, je ne me prive pas de leur lancer un regard des plus glacials.

« Orodania ? »

Je tourne la tête vers la cheminée, pour y trouver Théodore Nott assis dans un fauteuil. Il se lève mais ne répond pas à l'interrogation qu'il lit dans mes yeux.

« Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas partie avec les autres. »

« Tu ne vas pas manger ? »

« Je t'attendais, » avoue-t-il finalement avec un petit sourire.

Je sais que ce dernier n'est pas destiné à me plaire, mais à m'énerver. Théodore s'amuse, depuis la rentrée, à ne répondre qu'à des questions que je lui pose directement. Alors qu'avec les autres il suffit d'un regard pour qu'ils s'empressent de m'expliquer quelque chose ou répondre à une question implicite, lui se borne à n'en rien faire. Draco m'a dit qu'il avait toujours fait cela avec lui aussi. Mais cela n'énerve pas mon ami, alors que j'en suis profondément agacée.

« C'est très aimable, » lui réponds-je d'un ton égal, « mais inutile. Je ne me perds plus dans les couloirs depuis deux semaines. »

« Tu ne t'es jamais perdue dans les couloirs » réplique-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Effectivement, je n'aurais pas donné le plaisir à un quelconque Sang-de-Bourbe de pouvoir se moquer de moi. Aussi ai-je toujours suivi Draco, jusqu'à ce que je puisse me déplacer toute seule. Mais en réalité, je suis rarement seule. Pansy n'est jamais loin, Draco non plus.

Théodore me tient la porte galamment puis nous nous dirigeons vers la Grande Salle.

« Tu aurais pu avoir une bonne place à table. » lui dis-je.

« Quelle bonne place ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait un spectacle à admirer. »

« Non, mais il y a un spectacle à éviter : celui de Gregory et Vincent en train de manger. »

Il rit doucement et me regarde, amusé.

« Je me sens capable de supporter cette vision, si c'est pour t'avoir attendue dix minutes. »

Je tourne la tête et lui lance – sans pouvoir m'en empêcher – mon fameux regard interrogateur. Son sourire s'accentue mais il ne répond rien, comme toujours.

Seulement cette fois, je ne lui poserai pas la question.

« Comment trouves-tu Draco en ce moment ? » je lui demande sans trop savoir pourquoi. Surtout pour changer de sujet.

Il garde son sourire quelques secondes en me fixant, et finit par répondre :

« Changé. C'est sans doute en rapport avec les questions incessantes de Pansy. » Je hoche la tête – Pansy ne cesse de lui demander des précisions sur sa 'mission' – et il continue : « Il a l'air plus préoccupé. Moins sûr de lui, aussi, paradoxalement. Mais il n'en oublie pas pour autant de te couver. Il veille sans cesse sur toi, il te protège de la moindre menace gryffondor, il réplique à la moindre insulte, il demande où tu es si tu disparais dix minutes de son champ de vision sans raison. Et il te fixe avec un regard qu'il n'aura jamais pour Pansy. Et ça la rend jalouse. »

Je reste interloquée. Comment a-t-il pu voir tout cela ? Et comment est-ce possible ? Je n'ai jamais vu Draco me regarder de la façon qu'il décrit. Je n'ai jamais songé à son attitude envers moi. Pour tout dire, en posant cette question, je pensais surtout à son air fatigué. Seulement à cela.

Pour une fois, Théodore semble enclin à répondre aux questions qu'il lit dans mes yeux. D'une certaine façon.

« On voit beaucoup plus de choses lorsqu'on se préoccupe d'une personne. »

« Pansy est jalouse ? » je demande soudain, comme si je n'avais pas entendu sa phrase.

« Elle a toujours été jalouse. Des filles qui tournent autour de Draco, des garçons aussi – même de Millicent, un jour, parce que Draco lui expliquait une potion. » Cette remarque semble l'amuser énormément. « Il faut dire que Draco n'a jamais pris le temps d'expliquer quoi que ce soit à Pansy. Alors crois-tu qu'il ait eu l'idée de lui faire comprendre ce que tu représentes pour lui ? »

« Et à toi, il te l'a dit peut-être ? » réplique-je, un peu agacée par son air amusé.

« Non. Mais Merlin merci, je suis plus perspicace que cette chère Pansy ! Et moins paranoïaque. »

« Moins fou. » je murmure à mi-voix.

Il a entendu, j'en suis certaine, mais n'ajoute rien. Nous arrivons dans la Grande Salle et rejoignons la table verte et argent. Pansy m'a gardé une place à côté d'elle, et Théodore se voit contraint de s'asseoir en face de Gregory Goyle et de Vincent Crabbe. Je réprime un sourire, et lui me fait un clin d'œil avant de tourner son attention vers son assiette.

* * *

Voilà, c'était assez court... désolée !

A bientôt pour la suite ! Et merci d'avoir lu !


	5. Time of strangeness

**Time of changes**

**Disclaimer** : merci Mme Rowling et désolée si vous n'appréciez pas ce que je fais de vos personnages.

**Note **: ceci pourrait être qualifié de beaucoup de choses. C'est une sorte d'UA puisque cette fic va commencer avec la 6e année d'études de nos héros, et qu'elle va changer de celle que vous connaissez. De plus, il y aura des relations homosexuelles, il y aura du sexe, il y aura du sang… Vous êtes prévenus ! ;-)

**Merci** à ceux qui ont lu le chapitre 3, et à _Lynshan _pour sa review...

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Time of strangeness**

_C'est un malheur du temps que les fous guident les aveugles._

_(Shakespeare)_

Je ne sais pas exactement quand cela s'est produit. Quand j'ai réellement compris que mes sentiments envers lui avaient changé. Quand je me suis aperçue qu'il m'aimait. Quand je fus troublée. Et quand j'ai accepté.

Toujours est-il que je sors maintenant avec Théodore Nott. Draco n'a rien dit, il a seulement souri, d'un sourire un peu triste. Il m'a murmuré ensuite qu'il était content pour moi, mais j'ai senti qu'il y avait quelque chose qui gisait en dessous, quelque chose qui sonnait pour moi comme un reproche.

Parce que je ne suis plus l'ombre de Draco Malefoy, comme j'avais promis de l'être.

Parce qu'en aimant Théodore, je suis moi-même, Orodania Mankievitz. Mais ce n'est pas comme si Draco détestait Théo, n'est-ce pas ? Il m'avait dit lui-même qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup. Aussi, je me sens moins indigne… je crois.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Théo et moi sommes assis à une table de la Salle Commune, à rédiger nos devoirs de Potions. Il a levé la tête de son parchemin et darde sur moi un regard que certains pourraient considérer comme neutre. Mais nous sommes pareils, alors je sais ce que ces yeux signifient.

« A nous… »

« … et à Draco. » finit-il simplement.

Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour toujours savoir lorsque je pense à Draco. Et je ne sais pas comment il fait pour ne jamais s'en irriter. C'est comme s'il comprenait parfaitement notre relation. Pansy a pourtant tant de mal… ainsi que tous les autres.

« Aussi. » j'avoue avec un sourire désolé. « Il m'inquiète. »

« Le contraire m'eût étonné ; depuis deux semaines tu ne penses qu'à ça. Je me demande d'ailleurs combien de fois cette phrase est passée par tes lèvres. » il me fait un petit sourire mystérieux avant de murmurer : « il y a pourtant tant d'autres mots délicieux qui savent y passer… avec des intonations exquises… »

Je rougis en songeant à notre soirée de la veille qui était allée bien plus loin que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer venant de sa part. Mais il faut croire que Théo est décidé à me faire sans cesse changer d'avis sur lui. Disparu le garçon froid et réservé que j'ai rencontré dans le Poudlard Express… Lorsqu'il se met à parler, je ne sais plus lui résister. Et lorsque c'est pour dire des phrases aussi magiques, il peut faire de moi ce qu'il veut.

« Insatisfait. » je lui lance en relevant le menton.

Il sourit et me fait un clin d'œil complice avant de reprendre lui aussi son devoir de Potions.

« Zut ! » je m'écrie quelques instants plus tard. « Tu as _Plantes magiques et Potions de guérisons _avec toi ? »

« Non. J'ai noté ce que je voulais hier pour ne pas avoir à l'emprunter. Tu veux que je te passes mes… »

« Non, non, c'est bon, je vais aller à la Bibliothèque. Ça me sortira, et puis j'aime bien le sujet, alors j'en profiterai pour approfondir ce livre ! »

« Comme tu veux. » dit-il. « J'imagine que je ne te vois pas avant le dîner, alors ? »

Je souris, amusée, et hoche la tête. Il me connaît trop bien : quand je suis plongée dans un livre, il est très difficile de m'en déloger.

Les couloirs des cachots sont frais mais pas glacés comme le dit une vieille rumeur destinée à renforcer le mythe. D'ailleurs, ça me convient très bien : la Salle Commune est toujours trop chauffée à mon goût, et ça finit par me donner des migraines. La Bibliothèque, par contre, est idéale. Aucun bruit – ou presque – et l'odeur du vieux bois poli qui persiste entre les innombrables rayons. Elle me rappelle tellement la bibliothèque du Manoir que je passe souvent quelques minutes à m'imprégner de cette ambiance avec nostalgie. Je sais que je la reverrai bientôt… du moins je l'espère. Les vacances de Noël sont dans deux semaines, maintenant, et Père n'a toujours pas répondu à ma lettre. Draco ne sait pas non plus s'il rentre au Manoir Malefoy même si Narcissa semble l'y appeler. Cette incertitude est étrange et me fait, par moments, présager un séjour prolongé à Poudlard.

Il y a peu de monde dans l'antre de Mme Pince. Tant mieux, je n'aime définitivement pas la foule. Je sais que ça tient du fait de mon long isolement, mais je ne peux rien y changer. De toute façon, qui s'en soucierait ? On ne m'a jamais demandé si j'aimais les bals, et les dîners où il faut saluer une quantité inimaginable de sorciers et rester stoïque dans tout ce bruit. Personne ne se soucie vraiment de ce que j'aime. Sauf Draco, bien sûr. Et Théo, maintenant.

Le livre n'est plus dans le rayon. Je soupire, exaspérée, et regarde autour de moi. Aux environs dudit rayon, il y a deux Serdaigles à une table, un petit Serpentard un peu plus loin, et une Gryffondor penchée sur un parchemin… _Granger_, je maugrée en moi-même lorsqu'elle relève la tête. C'est sûrement là que je retrouverai mon livre, s'il n'a pas été emprunté.

Je m'approche donc de sa table et elle me regarde, l'air un peu étonnée. Peut-être est-ce de me voir seule, ou de m'entendre lui adresser la parole.

« C'est toi qui as _Plantes magiques et Potions de guérisons _? »

« Oui » répond-t-elle en désignant un volume de sa plume, avant de me demander, polie : « Tu t'intéresses aux potions de guérisons ? »

« Ce ne sont pas vraiment tes affaires, _Granger_. Tu en as fini avec ce livre ? »

« Non, j'avais dans l'idée de l'emprunter. » dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

On croirait rêver : Granger-la-Sang-de-Bourbe qui joue à la machiavélique ! Si elle pense qu'elle va gagner…

« Alors tu n'en as pas besoin _pour le moment._ » dis-je en tendant la main vers l'ouvrage.

« Eh bien, en réalité, je ne sais pas encore _quand _j'en aurais besoin. » dit-elle en mettant une main possessive sur le livre. « Mais tu peux t'asseoir ici, si tu veux, et le consulter. Je peux même te prêter un parchemin si tu veux prendre des notes. »

Le ton doux et poli qu'elle emploie ne me dit rien qui vaille. Draco ne m'a jamais parlé d'un quelconque sens de l'ironie ou du sarcasme chez des gens _comme elle_ mais je ne me sens pas rassurée. Après tout, elle et ses deux amis sont bien doués pour mettre en rogne mon Dragon blond. C'est qu'elle ne doit pas être la petite sainte dont elle renvoie l'image…

Je m'assoie, à contrecœur et ouvre l'ouvrage qu'elle me tend – toujours avec le sourire. Je n'ai même pas commencé à lire un paragraphe qu'une feuille de parchemin et une plume obstruent ma vue. Granger me les tend en disant : « Pour prendre des notes… » Je ne lui réponds rien et reprends ma lecture… lorsqu'elle m'interrompt encore une fois :

« Elle est épatante cette Potion régénératrice, n'est-ce pas ? »

Excédée, je finis par céder :

« Granger, tu n'as pas besoin d'essayer de passer pour la préfète parfaite avec moi. Je sais de quoi toi et tes petits amis êtes capables. Alors arrête de jouer. »

La sang-de-bourbe me regarde calmement avant de secouer la tête. Elle a l'air un peu triste, et en ce moment, elle me rappelle un peu Draco. Mais non, quelle idée idiote ! Comment une fille _comme elle_ peut ressembler d'une quelconque manière à un Sang Pur comme lui !

« Tu sais, Orodania, » commence-t-elle en appuyant bien sur mon prénom. « Je ne sais pas ce que t'a raconté Draco sur nous, mais tout n'est pas vrai. Oh, bien sûr, Harry et Ron le haïssent, et c'est réciproque, il me traite de tous les noms, et des plus horribles, il insulte Ron à chaque fois qu'il le croise, et on n'hésite pas à faire de même, voire à se servir de nos baguettes… C'est vrai que ça ne nous aide pas à nous regarder avec objectivité. Mais si tu essayes un peu, tu verras que nous ne sommes pas tels que Draco nous a décrits. »

Son sourire est engageant, mais j'ai trop fréquenté l'aristocratie sorcière et toutes ses vipères pour ne pas savoir qu'un tel sourire est rarement sincère – ou alors c'est que celui qui l'esquisse est un parfait idiot.

« Nous ne sommes pas du même monde, Granger. Quand bien même j'essayerais de te comprendre, si j'en ai envie, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais y trouver d'intéressant. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes idéaux, nous suivons deux buts différents, voire contraires, et tu n'imagines même pas ce qu'a été mon éducation. Sais-tu seulement ce que représente un être tel que toi chez nous ? »

Elle ne répond rien, mais son visage exprime un sérieux que j'ai rarement vu chez une jeune fille de notre âge. Un bon point pour elle, mais ça ne sera pas assez pour sauver la mise.

« Rien, » finis-je par dire. « Tu n'es rien. Un cafard, un cloporte, une poussière. Chez nous, certains continuent de croire que tu n'aurais même pas dû rentrer dans cette école. Peut-être même que d'autres songent sérieusement à un génocide de sangs-de-bourbe. Est-ce que cela t'éclaire un peu mieux ? » je termine avec un petit sourire entendu mais sans joie.

J'aime être menaçante, cela a son charme face à certains interlocuteurs. Montrer a un individu qui ne se prend pas pour la moitié d'un Botruc qu'il n'est qu'un grain de sable dans notre monde ; et que je fais partie de la montagne. Malheureusement, ça ne semble pas fonctionner sur Granger.

« C'est en effet très éclairant, même si c'est – je suis navrée de te le dire – exactement ce que j'imaginais venant de ces gens que tu fréquentes. Mais toi, Orodania, toi… Qu'en penses-tu ? Crois-tu qu'on ferait mieux de me tuer ? Que je n'ai pas ma place ici ? Que j'ai fait quelque chose de répréhensible ? »

Je ne veux pas répondre à ses questions ; elles me mettent mal à l'aise, même si je ne veux pas l'admettre. Un défaut de mon indifférence face à la plupart des gens est que je n'ai pas une haine ou un mépris assez puissant pour souhaiter leur mort ou leur avilissement. Leur sort m'indiffère, c'est tout. Mais, sans le savoir ou consciemment, elle me tend une perche avec sa dernière question.

« Tu as mis Lucius derrière les barreaux… »

« Il voulait me tuer. » réplique-t-elle doucement.

« … ainsi que le père de Théodore… »

« Lui aussi était au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. »

« Tu as frappé Draco... »

Granger éclate de rire. « J'ai perdu mon sang-froid, » concède-t-elle. « Mais ce n'est quand même pas la fin du monde. Ils nous en a fait subir d'autres... Et puis, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. »

Je me sens un peu bête, car c'est vrai, ce sont des choses qui arrivent souvent ici, je m'en suis rendue compte. Mais quelques temps auparavant, pour l'Orodania qui ne connaissait rien du monde scolaire, et du monde en général, hors du cercle des Sangs-Purs, c'était impensable qu'on puisse insulter et toucher à Draco de cette façon. Une colère de gamine qui a laissé des traces...

« Et vous avez insulté Narcissa ! »

« Parce que tu crois que Mme Weasley ou ma propre mère – en tant que moldue – n'ont jamais été insultées ? Et de plus, personnellement, je n'ai jamais parlé grossièrement de la mère de Draco. Voyons, Orodania, tu vois bien que ce sont des querelles de gamins. »

« Des querelles de gamins ? Granger, tu oublies que quoi qu'il en soit, nous ne sommes pas du même bord. Nous n'avons pas le même idéal : le notre ne t'inclue pas dans le monde sorcier. Ni tes copains, les amoureux des Sangs-de-bourbe. »

Elle m'a énervée, la préfète parfaite. A vouloir trop faire ami-ami, elle n'a su que m'irriter. De quel droit me dit-elle que tout ce qui m'a fait les détester, elle et ses amis, n'était que gaminerie ? Je me lève de ma chaise, et commence à partir, non sans avoir déchiré rageusement la feuille de parchemin qu'elle m'avait donnée. Il va être l'heure du repas, alors autant retrouver Théo dans la Grande Salle, je me calmerai en route.

Mais c'est sans compter sur la persévérance de la Gryffondor.

« Juste un dernier mot, Orodania… »

Je continue d'avancer tout en la coupant : « Non, j'en ai fini avec toi. A t'entendre, on croirait que tout est beau et bien, sans risque. Ça m'énerve. Réveille-toi, Granger. Nous ne sommes pas des gamins ! » Bouse de dragon ! Draco va devoir _tuer _quelqu'un ! Ce n'est plus comme au temps où il projetait de faire disparaître Potter de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Nous savions que ce n'étaient que des rêves, une façon d'évacuer sa haine et ses frustrations. Cette fois-ci, l'ordre vient du Seigneur des Ténèbres. On ne joue plus. On n'essaye plus de comprendre l'adversaire.

« Je n'ai pas dit cela. » répond-t-elle. « N'oublie pas que Harry a perdu son parrain cet été. Tu crois que ça ne me touche pas ? Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'essayer de te comprendre, de vous comprendre ? Je tente juste d'éviter que cette… cette _guerre _n'entraîne un gâchis inutile. Car _si_, en réalité, nous ne sommes que des gamins… Vous n'êtes que des gamins, attirés par l'obscurité, la puissance et je ne sais quoi. »

« Et pas assez âgés pour comprendre, pour réfléchir ? Granger, tu me fais rire. Tu ne crois pas que vouloir être un chevalier blanc est aussi un rêve de gamin ? Réveille-toi et réveille ton pote Potter aussi : il ne peut pas gagner. »

Elle sourit doucement. « C'est ce que certains aimeraient croire. Mais Orodania, si je suis venue vers toi c'est que je voudrais que certaines choses changent. On ne naît pas, on se fabrique(1). »

« Et on se fabrique au contact des autres, amis _et _ennemis, » je réplique sèchement.

« Je ne dis pas le contraire. Seulement, je suis désolée mais tu n'as pas toutes les cartes en main. Je te le répète, nous ne sommes pas tels que Draco nous a décrits. »

« Je suis quand même là depuis quelques semaines. L'idée que je me fais de vous ne vient pas uniquement des dires de Draco. Que fais-tu de toutes ces attaques dans les couloirs ? »

Elle hausse les épaules. « Les habitudes ont la vie dure. Je ne te dis pas qu'on peut faire ami-ami en un clin d'œil… »

« Je ne veux pas faire ami-ami avec toi, Granger. Drago se sentirait trahi, et moi-même je n'y vois aucun intérêt. »

« Mais tu places quand même Drago avant ta propre opinion » remarque-t-elle.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Granger. Il faut avoir vécu dans un milieu digne de ce nom. »

Et sur ce, je la laisse au pied d'un escalier et allonge le pas pour arriver seule devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Plusieurs groupes sont déjà attablés et je rejoins les miens pour m'asseoir entre mon Dragon et Théo. Mais je dois avoir l'air particulièrement énervée, car celui-ci me regarde d'un drôle d'œil avant de me faire remarquer que les Plantes magiques et les Potions de guérison ont un effet surprenant sur moi. Je lui lance un coup de coude gentil en lui faisant comprendre que je lui expliquerais plus tard. Draco, lui, est perdu dans ses pensées, une fois de plus. Je lui caresse machinalement la main pour le faire revenir au monde réel, et il me sourit en retour. Du coin de l'œil, je note que cette chère Pansy est à l'affût du moindre détail. Tout est… comme d'habitude.

* * *

(1) Hermione est une fille cultivée, elle a donc lu Erasme et a retenu la très belle formule : _Homines non nascuntur, sed finguntur_. ;-)

_Désolée, je me rends compte que ce chapitre peut être particulièrement ennuyeux quand on n'apprécie pas Orodania ou Hermione à leur juste valeur. Mais il fallait que cette rencontre se fasse... Si elle n'était pas à la hauteur de vos attentes, je m'en excuse humblement. Merci d'avoir lu !_


	6. Time of revelation

_Désolée pour ce long silence. Le syndrome de la page blanche est une maladie chronique chez moi. Merci en tout cas à _**_Caella _**_et _**_Galadrim_**_ pour leurs reviews, surtout si je ne leur ai pas répondu personnellement. _

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 5 : Time of revelation**

_I don't know your face anymore_

_We might as well be strangers _

_(Keane)_

Je récapitule : Draco est de plus en plus renfermé, Pansy devient effrayante, et Granger tente toujours des manœuvres d'approche. Théo, le pauvre, est au milieu de tout ça, avec moi, et lui aussi se renferme quelque peu.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé que mon année à Poudlard serait aussi mouvementée. Et moi qui me pose toujours plus de questions sur ma dernière et mémorable conversation avec Granger. Je l'ai relatée à Théo, dans les grandes lignes. Il a bien compris que je me posais des questions, à présent. Mais il a simplement souri.

« Crois-tu que Granger t'ait dit ça parce qu'elle essaye de te faire changer de camp ? »

« Comment pourrait-elle se croire capable d'une chose pareille ? »

« Oh… Elle croit peut-être que toi, tu en serais capable. »

« Moi ! » je m'exclame. « Laisse moi rire. Elle n'est pas aussi bête que ça, elle sait que je suivrai Draco partout où il décidera d'aller. »

« Même s'il décide de changer de camp ? »

« Draco ? Impossible. Voyons, Théo… Tu ne l'as pas encore compris ? » dis-je un peu plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

« C'est pas ça. C'est juste que je pensais que… Je croyais que tu étais en train de changer. Mais apparemment je me trompais. »

« Changer ? »

Ce mot m'étonne. Bien sûr que je change, je ne suis déjà plus l'ombre de Draco Malefoy. Oui, je change. Que croit-il ?

« Changer, mademoiselle Ordonania, ce n'est pas simplement ne plus suivre Draco à la trace, » murmure-t-il avec un petit sourire.

« Tu me traites de toutou ? » Je ne suis pas très contente de la tournure que prend cette conversation, et je suis bien décidée à le lui faire comprendre.

« Arrête, tu sais bien que non, » soupire-t-il.

« Oh, tu me rassures. »

Mon ton sec ne lui plaît pas non plus, mais c'est lui qui l'a voulu. Je le plante là et quitte la Salle Commune sans un regard en arrière.

Draco est encore seul, à errer dans les couloirs. En temps normal, il aurait toute une clique autour de lui mais il est seul. Et l'air complètement désespéré qu'il arbore me fait pitié.

« Draco ? »

Il se retourne en composant en moins d'une seconde son masque de froideur. Cependant, il le laisse de côté lorsqu'il remarque que je suis seule.

« Ah… Nina. Que fais-tu seule dans ce couloir ? C'est bientôt le couvre-feu, tu sais ? Je pourrais te coller une retenue… »

Sa tentative pour plaisanter tombe à plat vu que ni l'un ni l'autre ne sommes d'humeur. Il essaye de me faire dire pourquoi j'ai l'air en colère, et comme d'habitude il réussit.

« Théo et moi avons eu une petite discussion qui s'est mal terminée. Du moins, j'ai préféré l'abréger avant qu'on ne se fâche complètement. »

« A quel sujet ? »

« Oh, rien de spécial. Je crois qu'il finit simplement par être jaloux de toi. »

« Théo ? » Draco hausse les sourcils avant de secouer la tête. « Aucun risque. Lui au moins a compris que c'était inutile, pas comme cette imbécile de Pansy. »

« Je ne sais pas. Il a fait une réflexion sur le fait que je ne changeais pas, même si j'avais arrêté de te suivre partout. »

« Il a dit ça ? » demande-t-il, perplexe. « Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Oh, il doit avoir quelque chose derrière la tête. »

« Alors c'est quelque chose qui concerne nos changements et nos choix… De toute façon, je n'y comprends rien ! »

« Laisse tomber. Il finira par te dire ce qu'il a derrière la tête. Il t'aime, ça se voit. Et il sait aussi que s'il te fait quoi que ce soit de mal, il aura affaire à moi ! »

Je ris. Un petit filet de rire, presque un pouffement. Mais cela le fait quand même sourire. Et le voir sourire me réchauffe le cœur. Nous avons toujours été comme ça, à enchaînement nos réactions. Quand nous étions plus jeunes, c'était son amertume de l'école qui engendrait ma colère contre ceux qui le faisaient souffrir, et il en tirait de la satisfaction et de l'apaisement.

« Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer, » dis-je soudain pour briser le silence. Lui aussi se souvient de cette phrase que nous disions parfois lors d'un bal où nous nous éclipsions dans un jardin et attendions le plus longtemps possible avant de revenir à la fête.

« Moi non plus, »répond-t-il. « Viens avec moi, j'ai une idée. »

L'idée de Draco était une pièce, assez petite, qui avait probablement dû être un débarras, ou quelque chose du genre, dans les décennies précédentes mais qui est à présent vide. Aux murs pendent encore deux tentures poussiéreuses représentant des dragons.

« Je les ai trouvés là un jour, » m'explique-t-il. « J'aime bien celui-là, il est réconfortant ».

J'examine le dragon en question, sa gueule menaçante, ses yeux de feu, et les petits humains qui fuient devant lui. Puis mon regard se pose sur un nid derrière lui, à peine visible dans l'extrême coin de la tenture. Je comprends le dragon n'est pas une menace, c'est un animal protégeant ses petits.

Draco lance un sort de nettoyage sommaire, et j'allume des flammes magiques sur leur seul meuble restant, un tabouret. Une fois installés, confortablement emmitouflés dans nos capes, nous restons silencieux. Draco n'a pas l'intention de parler, alors je finis par me jeter à l'eau.

« Comment avances-tu ? »

Son regard s'obscurcit sur-le-champ. Cela le mine, je le vois bien. Mais on m'a demandé de l'aider, c'est bien pour cette unique raison que je suis à Poudlard cette année.

« Mal. Mère m'a demandé la même chose il y a peu. J'ai peur. Pour elle. Je crois qu'elle est menacée, comme tu le craignais… »

« Tu crois ? T'a-t-elle dit quelque chose ? »

« Non, rien, mais je le sens. Et puis, tout ce que je fais ne mène à rien, » gémit-il. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait que je n'en suis pas capable, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a donné cette mission. J'en suis sûr ! »

Son air désespéré me fait encore plus pitié.

« Non, Draco. Il le croit peut-être mais on va réussir. C'est pour ça que Narcissa voulait que je vienne avec toi ! C'est pour ça que mes parents m'ont envoyée ici. Tu hésites peut-être à faire certaines choses parce que tu connais cette école, mais moi… »

« Tu crois, toi aussi, que je suis faible ? »

« Non, simplement tu es humain. Attaché aux choses. Je sais combien il est difficile de se détacher de ce qu'on aime. Moi-même je serai incapable de me séparer de toi, tu le sais. Seulement, je n'ai pas le même rapport avec cette école, pas de souvenirs vivaces. Le vieux fou n'est rien pour moi, et il ne me fait pas peur. »

« Là c'est toi qui me fais peur » murmure-t-il.

« Ne dis pas que je ressemble à Pansy ! » dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je voulais le rassurer mais il semble que j'ai réussi tout le contraire.

« Non, » dit-il avec un petit sourire, « tu as encore des progrès à faire pour être à son niveau… Et d'ailleurs, ça serait plutôt une régression… »

On se sourit.

« Et si on dormait ? » propose-t-il.

Et nous oublions Pansy qui fera sûrement le rapprochement entre son absence et la mienne, nous oublions Théo qui m'attendra peut-être, nous oublions la Mission et la Mort. Nous oublions tout, blottis l'un contre l'autre son visage dans mes cheveux et mon oreille contre son cœur. Je me sens bien, tout à fait détendue, et je me rends alors compte de toute la tension que j'ai accumulée au cours de ces quelques mois à Poudlard.

Quelque chose m'a réveillée. Il fait tout noir, les flammes magiques se sont éteintes. Heureusement que nous avons pensé à invoquer des couvertures. Je les ramène d'ailleurs sur moi pour éviter le contact piquant de l'air froid.

« Harry… »

Je sursaute. C'est cette voix qui m'a réveillée, la voix de Draco. Il gémit dans son sommeil, je crois que c'est un cauchemar et je l'en aurais bien sorti… si ce prénom n'était pas sorti de ses lèvres. Plutôt inattendu. Et il continue, il a l'air terrifié et le prénom de Potter revient souvent, avec des bribes de phrases tels que « pardonne-moi » ou « voulais pas ». Et soudain, son allure change complètement. Ses traits se détendent et il esquisse même un sourire. Cependant, il continue de formuler le prénom du Survivant, mais plus doucement…

Merlin ! Cette façon de le dire, ça en devient indécent ! Ces accents, cette douceur, cette passion, ça me rappelle des choses et soudain son image se superpose avec celle d'un Théo complètement nu, et seul avec moi. L'idée seule me fait vomir ! Mon Draco fait un rêve érotique dont le personnage principal est Potter.

J'essaye de me rendormir mais cette pensée trotte dans ma tête, suivie de beaucoup d'autres. Draco a-t-il conscience de cette attirance ? Me ment-il délibérément en me faisant croire qu'il déteste le Survivant ? Ou bien à l'inverse, serait-ce possible qu'il ne se doute pas que l'émotion qu'il ressent lors d'une confrontation a une autre source que la haine ? Ce serait presque pire, en un sens, s'il en était inconscient mais cela voudrait dire au moins qu'il ne m'aurait pas menti.

Le lendemain, Draco semble tellement reposé que je n'ose pas lui en parler. Mais en le voyant entrer dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner et, comme d'habitude, rendre son regard noir à Potter, je me rends compte qu'il faut faire quelque chose. Quel qu'en soit le prix à payer.

« Où étais-tu Orodania ? Tu n'es pas rentrée de la nuit j'ai eu peur que quelque chose te soit arrivé ! »

Zut, j'avais oublié Pansy. A son sourire et à son ton, elle ne semble pas savoir que Draco a lui aussi découché. Cela m'étonne d'elle, qui d'habitude sait tout sur tout, et particulièrement ce qui concerne son fiancé. Je n'ai pas le temps d'inventer une excuse plausible, que Crabbe met les pieds dans le plat.

« Ah oui, Draco non plus n'était pas là hier. Hein Draco, c'est la Serdaigle rousse, c'est ça ? »

Bien que je n'en montre rien, son clin d'œil égrillard me donne envie de vomir, et je ne suis pas être la seule apparemment. Le visage de Pansy a viré au rouge, puis son regard passe de Draco à moi, et ses yeux s'agrandissent.

« Pas du tout Vince, » répond Draco très naturellement, en comprenant ce qui se joue. « J'étais avec Orodania… On regardait les étoiles. »

La bouche de Pansy se pince tandis que son visage passe au blanc. L'indignation passe à la colère froide, ce n'est pas bon signe.

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais l'astronomie, » fait-elle, glaciale.

« Oh non, ma chère Pansy. C'est Orodania qui adore. J'ai perdu un pari, et je devais apprendre ces fichues constellations par cœur en gage. »

Je souris. Draco a toujours su inventer des excuses à la fois loufoques mais plausibles. Ce qui ramène mon esprit à la question qui l'agite, et je ne me sens pas mieux. Si Draco se mentait à lui-même, si sa haine n'était qu'une excuse de plus pour ne pas voir ce qu'il y a au-dessous ?

La journée se passe sans que j'ai loisir de m'isoler avec lui. D'autant que Pansy est toujours un peu en colère pour cette nuit, même si je pense qu'elle a cru Draco. Mais le seul fait qu'il ait pu m'accorder autant de temps la rend jalouse. A la fin du cours de Potions, notre dernier cours de la journée, je pense saisir ma chance pour prendre Draco à part, mais je renverse maladroitement le pot de queues de lézard séchées. Les autres s'en vont déjà, et alors que Théo hésite sur le pas de la porte, je lui fais signe de ne pas m'attendre. J'ai ma dignité, et je n'ai pas très envie que les autres Serpentards me voient à quatre pattes, ramasser ces satanées queues.

Alors que je commence à remplir le pot, Granger vient s'accroupir à côté de moi et se met à m'aider.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, Granger. Surtout de toi, » dis-je méchamment, les révélations de cette nuit me revenant en mémoire.

« Que me vaut une telle hostilité ? » répond-t-elle, étonnée mais polie.

Elle a raison, après tout ce n'est pas de sa faute mais celle de Potter. Seulement, c'est son ami. Et ce sont des Gryffondors. Je secoue la tête, énervée par ma propre bêtise. Je généralise, et ce n'est même pas vraiment la faute de Potter mais il me faut un coupable.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, » dis-je, plus doucement mais d'un ton ferme.

« As-tu repensé à notre conversation ? » demande-t-elle.

« Non. »

Je n'ai même pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir qu'elle sourit. Elle est totalement consciente que je mens.

« Bien sûr. D'autres préoccupations plus importantes certainement. »

Je ne réponds rien.

« Des choses plus sérieuses. Plus graves. »

Son ton me fait relever les yeux. Elle me scrute très sérieusement. Je ne puis m'empêcher d'exprimer une ombre de crainte : sait-elle ? A peine cette question esquissée, je comprends que je me suis trahie.

Elle va pour commencer une phrase mais je range précipitamment le pot rempli et sors rapidement. C'est sans compter sa persévérance elle me rejoint dans le couloir, et me retient par le bras.

« Ce n'est pas un jeu, Orodania. »

Je me retourne, énervée. « Qui a dit que ça l'était ? Est-ce que tu penses que ça m'amuse ? »

La colère m'envahit brusquement. Draco est changé par sa mission, Théo m'en veut, Pansy est folle. Draco peut mourir, Pansy peut me tuer, Théo peut… Merlin sait quoi ! Le monde est fou. Et Granger pense que je m'amuse, que nous sommes tous des apprentis mages noirs rêvant de torturer des sangs-de-bourbe, de massacrer des moldus et de pratiquer des sortilèges interdits. Pour le plaisir. Pour imiter les grands, imiter nos parents, sans comprendre ce que cela implique. Pense-t-elle être la seule à savoir que le fin mot de tout cela ne peut être que du sang, de la souffrance, et la mort ?

« ça ne m'amuse pas. Pas du tout. Ne me confonds pas avec un petit Gryffondor qui pense que tout va se résoudre avec un _Expelliarmus _! »

Je me rends compte que je lui ai crié au visage. Elle ne s'en émeut pas, et elle me fixe intensément.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu changerais. »

Merlin tout puissant, qu'ont-ils tous avec ça ?

« Je ne change pas. Je suis toujours la même. Et je n'ai toujours pas envie d'avoir une conversation avec toi. »

Elle sourit. « Bien sûr que si tu as changé. Il y a quelques mois, tu m'aurais regardée avec ton air froid – le même que Mme Malefoy, le même que ta mère probablement. Cet air destiné à nous montrer que nous sommes de la bouse de dragon devant vous. Oh si, tu as changé Orodania. Tu finiras par l'admettre. A vrai dire, je commençais à désespérer… Mais, reprend-t-elle en changeant de sujet, je suis ici pour autre chose. Harry est persuadé que Draco trame quelque chose, et il a finit par me convaincre que votre attitude clochait. Et tu viens de me fournir une réponse. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Tu penses vraiment que je vais répondre à ça ? »

« Non, évidemment. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. »

« C'était quand même une perte de temps. »

« Je ne crois pas. Ecoute, Orodania, je ne veux pas être ton ennemie. Je ne t'ai rien fait, et tu ne m'as rien fait, … »

« Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que tu ne m'a vue pour la première fois qu'en septembre ? Tu ne me connais pas, Granger. J'ai vécu dans une famille dont tu n'as pas idée, j'ai grandi dans une atmosphère qui te fait vomir, j'ai appris des maléfices qui ferait dresser tes cheveux sur ta tête. Tu ne sais donc pas ce que font les miens aux moldus ? Aux sangs-de-bourbe ou même à leurs amis ? Comment peux-tu croire que je suis une oie blanche alors que tu sais tout cela ? »

« Je crois au changement. A la rédemption. »

« Et tu penses que je veux changer ? » Mon rire est froid. « Renier mes origines, mon éducation, ma vie ? Tu m'as dit l'autre fois que tu essayais de me comprendre… En vérité, tu crois que tu essayes mais tu ne vois les choses que de ton côté. Tu n'arriveras jamais à te mettre à ma place. Et finalement, tu as toujours les mêmes préjugés sur moi. »

« Parlons-en des préjugés ! » s'emporte-t-elle. « Oui je pense que tu _veux _changer, parce que tu es intelligente, je le vois bien, et que tu ne peux pas croire à tout ce que ton monde croit ! »

« Et d'après toi alors, tous les autres sont des imbéciles ? Mes parents, Draco, Théo, … »

« Tes parents sont d'une autre génération. Et je ne les connais pas, je ne peux pas parler pour eux. Mais toi et Draco, vous oscillez, vous hésitez. Je ne sais pas ce que vous tramez, mais cela a certainement à voir avec Voldemort, et je vois bien que ça vous touche. Vous n'êtes déjà plus les mêmes. Quant à Nott, finit-elle avec un air énigmatique, non ce n'est pas un imbécile. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander. »

* * *

Ma conversation avec Granger m'a laissée dans un état de bouillonnement que j'ai du mal à contenir. Il faudrait que je me calme avant d'aller voir Draco, mais je n'y parviens pas. Et il faut absolument que je tire cette histoire au clair. Je le retrouve dans la salle commune, s'amusant avec le groupe, et cela me pince le cœur. Il a l'air tellement heureux depuis ce matin, comme si les rêves qu'il a faits l'avaient reposé, calmé… Contenté.

« Draco, je peux te parler ? »

« Je t'écoute. » dit-il en me souriant.

« Non, seul à seul. »

Pansy me jette son regard noir, Draco lève les yeux au ciel et me suit dans un coin plus tranquille de la Grande Salle.

« Tu sais que tu joues avec ta vie, là ? Franchement, Nina, alors que j'essaye depuis ce matin de distraire Pansy de ses envies de meurtres… »

« Je prends le risque. Désolée, Draco, mais c'est important. »

« Nina ? Tu commences à me faire peur avec ton air grave. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Je me jette à l'eau. « Cette nuit… Tu m'as réveillée. Tu avais des rêves, hum… agités. »

Il se rembrunit, et détourne la tête pour me répondre.

« Je sais. Je fais des cauchemars depuis la rentrée. Je suis désolé si… »

« Non, Draco, c'est… Ce n'étaient pas des cauchemars. »

« Quoi ? Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Il a l'air réellement surpris. Est-ce que ça signifie qu'il n'a pas conscience de son attirance pour Potter ? J'ai soudain envie de laisser tomber et de laisser les choses avancer toutes seules. Mais quelles qu'en soient les conséquences, j'ai le sentiment que la meilleure chose à faire est encore de crever l'abcès.

« Un autre genre de rêves… », dis-je pour commencer, ne sachant pas comment le lui dire.

Il sourit d'un air malicieux.

« Oh… désolé ! Je t'ai vraiment réveillé ? Ouah, ça devait être… C'est dommage que je ne m'en souvienne pas ! Et moi qui croyais que c'était grave ! »

« Non, Draco, je… » C'est un supplice, maintenant qu'il a repris son air heureux. Et soudain, ma bouche semble prendre son indépendance et je m'entends dire : « Tu as murmuré le nom de Potter. »

Son sourire s'efface instantanément, les traits de son visage se durcissent et j'ai peur de la suite. Alors je continue, pour ne rien garder.

« Plusieurs fois. Et de façon suggestive. Et… »

« Tais-toi ! »

Son ton est tellement impérieux, sa voix si forte que toute la Salle commune se retourne sur nous. Je vois Pansy sourire devant l'imminence d'une colère malfoyenne à mon encontre.

« Ne me sors plus _jamais_ de pareilles inepties ! JAMAIS ! Ce n'est même pas drôle, Orodania. »

« Draco… »

« Tais-toi. Je ne veux plus t'entendre. »

Et il s'en va à grands pas rageurs avant que j'aie pu répliquer quoi que ce soit. Théo arrive près de moi et m'enlace d'un bras passé autour de mes épaules. Sa présence est réconfortante au moment où j'ai peur d'avoir fait la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie.


End file.
